24fandomcom-20200223-history
Downtown Los Angeles
|country = |seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 }} Downtown Los Angeles was the central hub of the city of Los Angeles, located between the I-10, I-110 and the 101. It had a distinctive skyline comprised of many tower blocks and high rise buildings, and contained many of the business centers and corporation headquarters for the city. Neighborhoods bordering Downtown included Chinatown, the Fairfax District, Larchmont, and Boyle Heights. History Day 1 Alan Morgan arranged to meet Alexis Drazen at Connie's, a restaurant in California Plaza, Downtown. However Jack Bauer showed up to the meeting and Morgan fled, resulting in him being shot and killed by the CTU sniper Teddy Hanlin. Day 2 After fleeing Gary Matheson, Kim Bauer lost Megan Matheson in Downtown LA. However, she managed to incapacitate Gary and caught a bus from Spring Street to the CTU Los Angeles building. Second Wave planned to fly a nuclear weapon from Norton Airfield and detonate it over Downtown LA. After being captured, Marie Warner tried to put CTU off the trail by telling Jack that they were going to drive it to the ARCO Towers, Downtown in a van. Their plan was ultimately stopped, and later Peter Kingsley flew over Downtown in a helicopter when entering the city. Day 3 David Goss's last registered address was in Downtown LA, and Jack Bauer entered the building with Chase Edmunds to find Zach Parker there. Later, after Jack broke Ramon Salazar out of Downey Holding Facility, they landed their helicopter at Pershing Square, Downtown. They fled into the subway, pursued by LAPD. After betraying the Salazars in Mexico, Michael Amador met Marcus Alvers in a Go parlor Downtown to plan their biological attack on the city. The parlor was raided by CTU and Amador captured, but he was allowed to escape so Jack and Chase could follow him as he drove through Downtown. He arrived at a car near a park, but was killed by a bomb inside the car. Jack and Chase then went to the MI6 office building, which was attacked by a helicopter. The next morning Stephen Saunders arranged a trade with Tony Almeida at the 6th Street Bridge Downtown, where he was captured by CTU. His associate Arthur Rabens was then cornered at the 7th Street Metro Center, but escaped and drove to a middle school on Chamberlain. Day 4 Andrew Paige worked at an office downtown, and when it was attacked he went to Union Station to meet Jack Bauer. However he was kidnapped by Kalil Hasan who drove away north. Habib Marwan co-ordinated his nuclear power plant attacks from the Rockland Building in Downtown LA. He also had a warehouse there where he met Mitch Anderson. Joseph Fayed martyred himself by the 6th Street Bridge, downtown. The Hub was located just east of downtown, where CTU almost captured Marwan again. The Global Center was downtown, where Marwan was caught and died. Day 5 Jacob Rossler had an office at 22 North Figueroa, downtown. The White Oak and Madison garage was located in Downtown LA, where Jack Bauer was kidnapped by Polakov and Komar. Notable locations Regions *Chinatown *Financial District *Pershing Square Streets *6th Street **6th Street Bridge *7th Street *Figueroa Street *Flower Street *Spring Street *Wilshire Boulevard Buildings *7th Street Metro Center *ARCO Towers *California Plaza *Go parlor *22 North Figueroa *One Wilshire *Rockland Building *White Oak and Madison garage External links * Category:Locations Category:Day 1 locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 5 locations Category:Day 6 locations Category:Districts of Los Angeles